sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Padparadscha (Aptos)
Padparadshpa is a gem made and controlled by Aptos. Introduction She is a gem created and played by Aptos in some roleplays. Appearance She is short, around the size of Ruby(canon). She wears a simple orange jumpsuit with pinkish orange shoes. There is a space on her jumpsuit for her gem, on her left shoulder, while she wears a cyan diamond on her right shoulder. Her hair is a similiar colour to her shoes. Her features are more or less plain, with golden irises, and a small nose. Her skin is tanned. Relationships WIP Personality She often means well but can start acting childish and gets distracted when doing a task. She can also quite often get carried away with whatever she is doing, or whatever is on her mind. One prominent aspect of her personality is her understimulation. She has a constant need to feel like she is doing something, whether this be through physical activity like combat, mental distractions like video games or daydreaming, or magical tricks. Without doing this she becomes very unnerved and anxious. Abilities She has normal gem abilities such as gem bubbling, weapon summoning and shape-shifting. Unique Abilities * Flamberge Summoning: She can summon and flamberge with an twenty four foot blade and five foot hilt, though she does struggle to use it at all with her sub-par upper body strength. This hilt is highly stylized, and can be used as a seat in some areas. * Holograms: She can produce holograms from her gem. * Yellow Light Affinity: She has an innate affinity and containment of Yellow Light, the light of harmony, communication, and replication. This allows her to learn smaller abilities relating to these affinities, which she refers to as tricks, which are generally easier to activate unintentionally, but can be conciously activated as well. However, while some of them are legitimately new magic abilities, many are merely learnable skills that she picked up. These tricks include: 1. 'Past Vision: '''By focusing magically, she is able to look into the past. This allows her to find information about individuals and places, and can see the possible reasons behind an events occurence, among other uses. * This can be used without affinity to a weaker extent. '''2. ''''High Speed Communication: '''She can focus her speech magically to speak simultaneously both extremely quickly and clearly, so she is completely understandable. '''3. Key to Hearts: '''Can use the yellow light to open another gems metaphorical heart. This allows them to be more trusting and more empathetic, as well as in some cases increase free will. Harmony is also increased, so fusion is more powerful. '''4. Yellow Fusion: '''Padparadscha can use yellow light harmony to create a larger yet more stable fusion. While she mostly chooses not to do this, she does do this with other light users, as well as extremely powerful gems. Character History She was one of several Padparadscha who were meant to be like sapphires, however their vague, somewhat obvious advice was unhelpful, and very few of them were left unharvested. They weren't valued much at all due to their inconvenient advice. After she was abandoned an Aqua Aura Emery took pity on her, from then on she followed this Emery on her adventures, until eventually she came to going on her own adventures, leaving the Emery behind. Eventually, her natural aff for yellow light grew, and she began to learn tricks, which completed her past vision and allowed her to learn some new skills, though without full knowledge of the reasoning. Trivia -Due to her mild obsession with gaming, she almost constantly is playing on her portable gaming device, which she stores in her gem. Gemology WIP Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork